El arma definitiva
by Horouka
Summary: ¡Feliz cumple, WxTxR! Se te dedica esta historia. En medio de una gran guerra, ¿podrá sobrevivir un amor entre seres completamente distintos, pero unidos por el sufrimiento? Style.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, qué tal! WxTxR, meganekoveronica ya me ganó dándote tu regalo T_T pero soy buena perdedora y también te dejo la historia.**

**¡Queda en claro que es una style y que Kyle es el uke!**

**Algún día tendré que ser más variada con mis historias... XD**

* * *

><p><strong>El arma definitiva<strong>

**Primer Capítulo: ¿Ése era...?**

En el instituto de South Park se encuentran todos los días útiles aquellos chicos que quieren ser alguien en la vida, hacer vida social y son obligados por sus padres. Exacto.

Pero también es el lugar donde cierto pelirrojo espía desde lejos a un pelinegro de ojos azules como el cielo de verano.

Ese alguien es Kyle Broflovski. Disimula que le gusta Stanley Marsh. Apenas gira su vista mientras Butters, Pip y Tweek están en su misma mesa y conversan sobre temas triviales. Finge que observa a otro lado, pero...

-¡Hey, Kyle!-Butters lanzó una risita-. Si vas a mirar a Stan todo el día lo comprendemos, pero...

El evidente sonrojo en las mejillas judías le comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

-¡A-a-a mí no me gusta!-balbuceó, defendiéndose en vano.

-Como digas...-le susurró Pip.

Kyle fijó la vista en su plato de comida, el cual ni había tocado. Rápidamente empezó a devorarlo, buscando distraerse en el sabor.

Butters sonrió. ¿Conque era Stan, eh?

Y Kyle es su mejor amigo. Algo tenía que hacer por él.

* * *

><p>-¿Kyle? ¿Kyle Broflovski?-repitió el moreno, algo incrédulo.<p>

Stotch asintió.

-Sé que él me matará por decírtelo, pero... le gustas. Y mucho.

Stan se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

-Paso-dijo sin algún sentimiento.

-¿Uh?-exclamó, completamente decepcionado, pero no rendido-. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Si tú eres gay! ¡Y dijiste que te gustaba! ¡Te oí decírselo a Kenny!

-Porque... no estoy listo, ¿bien?-gruñó, evitando su mirada inquisidora.

-NO te entiendo-le reprochó infantilmente.

-Yo... ya tuve una mala experiencia, con Wendy...

-¿La maestra Wendy? ¿Ésa que se mudó a Nueva York?

Stan asintió, algo hastiado de recordarla.

-Y no quiero. NO sé cómo tratar con gente como Kyle, siempre... termino lastimándoles.

Butters tragó saliva. Recapacitó sus opciones.

-Con el hecho de que lo rechazas, ya lo estás lastimando. ¡Dale una oportunidad! Es buen chico, ya lo verás...

-Exacto. Es un buen chico. Yo no puedo con eso...

-¡Maldita sea, Stan!-reclamó, algo inusual en Butters Stotch-. ¡Yo no podré ni mirarle a la cara sabiendo lo que me acabas de decir! ¿Quieres eso?

-...No.

-Por favor, vas a ver que son el uno para el otro... yo ya me ocuparé cuando ustedes decidan romper...

-¿Ves? No puedo con eso, nunca seré capaz de terminar con él... le haría daño...

-¡NO lo harás! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE TE PASARÁ POR LA CABEZA AQUELLO, PORQUE NO VAS A QUERER TERMINAR CON ÉL!-gritó, completamente seguro. Stan le chistó, ya que llamaban la atención de los estudiantes que transitaban por el pasillo.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Sólo... lo sé.

Stan suspiró, rindiéndose.

-Bien... lo intentaré.

Leopold sonrió satisfecho. Lo había logrado.

-Ah... y una cosa. Por el bien de _todos...-_enfatizó la última palabra-. Evita hacerlo sentir mal. ¡Gracias!

Salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase, dejando a Stanley confundido. ¿De todos?

* * *

><p>Stan se acercó, lentamente. Depositó su mano en el hombro del judío. Éste se giró torpemente al sentir el cálido contacto, y su torpeza aumentó al notar a quién le pertenecía la mano.<p>

-¡Gah! ¡S-stan!-exclamó, sonrojado.

El día de ayer, después de que recibiera un apasionado y sorpresivo beso del pelinegro, se habían vuelto pareja. Fue sorpresivo, puesto que en el lugar donde Butters le había citado, no encontró al rubio, sino al moreno.

Y éste se había acercado de manera tan impulsiva que Kyle creyó que le golpearía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando algún impacto. Pero el único impacto que recibió fue el de los labios de Marsh contra los suyos, dejándolo anonadado. ¿Cómo?

Simplemente aquello y un 'Me gustas, Kyle', habían sido suficientes para que su intuición se lo dijera.

-¿O sea que somos novios?

Y Stan asintió, forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Toda la familia Marsh estaba reunida frente al televisor observando la misma mierda de noticia actual. Una posibilidad... una posibilidad de que haya guerra, pero nadie sabía de qué magnitud.<p>

Kyle le había contado que eso no le gustaba. Estaba asustado. Aunque Stanley era todo lo contrario. No se creía ni un carajo de todo aquello y simplemente lo ignoraba con maestría.

Se levantó del sofá, estiró sus músculos y les dijo a sus familiares que se iría. Todos asintieron sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Hoy tenía cita con Kyle.

Se reunieron en el Stark's Pond. Era una vista hermosa. Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Kyle, a su piel extralamente helada, a su constante timidez para esas cosas. Era la primera vez que experimentaba cosas que los novios hacían. Y le alegraba de que Stan fuera el primero.

Y sinceramente, el azabache estaba muy a gusto, con el pelirrojo apoyado en su pecho mientras cada uno arrojaba sin ganas una piedrita a la superficie del estanque, y reían cada vez que uno superaba al otro.

Kyle era tan débil, tan frágil y pequeño... Apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y eso que necesitaba ponerse de puntillas encima de un libro para llegar a eso. A Stan le encantaba aquello. Sentía que era un pequeño animalito al cual debía proteger.

Lo besó y pronto los besos se intensificaron, su boca recorría cada zona del hombro, cuello y rostro de Kyle, lo mantenía apoyado contra el suelo, y éste soltaba pequeños suspiros que lo alentaban a continuar.

Pero ninguno se imaginó le que pasaría después.

Hubo una explosión. Y no cualquiera. Una tan cercana, tan real...

Y de repente habían aviones en el cielo, surcándolo a gran velocidad. Habían misiles que iban de un lado a otro.

Y mucho menos se esperaba de que al girarse a ver a su amado ojiverde, éste ya no estaba.

Al contrario. Ya en el cielo gris volaba un joven de cabellos rojos y rizados, con unas alas hechas de objetos filosos y su brazo izquierdo mutado a un enorme rifle.

Los aviones eran destruidos y el cielo era ahora una especie de lienzo en donde destacaban explosiones, disparos y constantes gritos.

-¡STAN! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡HUYE A CASA!-escuchó el grito de su padre, mientras le hacía gestos para que le siguiera.

Y su hijo apenas le hizo caso.

Tenía la vista fija en el cielo, en aquel chico pelirrojo.

¿Era ése el chico frágil el que ahora destruía todo a su paso? ¿Ése era Kyle Broflovski? ¿La criatura que ahora...?

¿... La que ahora llenaba el corazón de Stan de un miedo inimaginable?

**Ok, aquí acaba el primer capítulo. No avisé antes, pero está basado en 'Saikano', el popular manga. Pero esta vez sólo está levemente basado, veré si le doy una trama más distinta... **

**Y Bien, va a haber Tercera Guerra Mundial. Y South Park no se libra DX pero... ¿Surgirá un amor entre dos seres completamente distintos? ¿Entre un simple humano y lo que podría llamarse un arma?**

**Acepto preguntas, WTFs, cartas de odio o simples reviews. ¡Pero háganle click, carajo!**


	2. Soy un monstruo

**LEs traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia! Y perdonen si no actualizo la otra, por prioridad tendré que terminarla antes del cumple de WxTxR, ¡carrera contra el tiempo!**

**Agradezco sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 2: Soy un monstruo**

Todo era tan confuso. La destrucción, el caos, los gritos aterrados de mujeres sujetando a sus hijos. De verdad, era espeluznante el cómo un instante de perfecta armonía se torna esto.  
>Pero por eso se le llama instante. Por ser fugaz.<p>

Todos los habitantes posibles habían corrido a refugiarse al centro comunitario, lugar en donde Stan recordaba que se habían ido a proteger en repetidas veces, como cuando creían que el calentamiento global les atacaba, así como cuando se estrenó el episodio de Family Guy que mostraba a Mahoma.

De hecho, eso parecía incluso algo peor que un ataque de Al Qaeda o del calentamiento global.

Eso era aquí y ahora.

Randy arrastraba a su hijo menor hacia el resto de su familia. Sharon abrazó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente, aliviada, con rastros de haber llorado anteriormente. Shelly se hallaba junto al abuelo Marsh, ambos asustados.

-¡Billy! ¡Estás vivo!-celebró el anciano. Stan ignoró por enésima vez el error de su abuelo al mencionar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasó?-fue todo lo que pudo articular, producto de un enorme nudo en la garganta que sólo podía ser causado por la desesperación.

-Hay guerra, mojón-respondió Shelly, la cual parecía la única en la familia Marsh con suficiente fortaleza para mantenerse firme ante aquello-. No se sabe la magnitud, pero América es el centro.

-¿Guerra?-jadeó, atónito por la noticia. Nunca creyó que fuera posible. Nadie al parecer.

Su hermana asintió, bajando la cabeza.

-¡MUY bien, muy bien!-su padre alcanzó un megáfono y empezó a decir-: ¿Están todos aquí? ¿Falta alguien?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a todo lugar. Empezaron a negar frenéticamente.

-¡Kyle!-recordó Stan-. ¡Kyle está allí afuera, papá!

Todos le dedicaron una mirada afligida al pelinegro. Su padre bajó del estrado donde se había ubicado, caminó hasta su hijo y le dio un abrazo cálido.

-Sólo queda rezar, entonces-musitó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-lanzó, temiendo por la vida del pelirrojo a quien vio atacar a los aviones.

-Esperemos que no lo maten, hijo. Esperemos que no lo confundan con el enemigo, o al contrario...

Kyle volvería, quería convencerse de aquello.

* * *

><p>Luego de una noche repleta de explosiones, disparos, gritos de ayuda, durante la cual ninguno pudo dormir, llegó la mañana. Y los ataques cesaron, por lo que se escuchaba en el exterior.<p>

Un soldado abrió la puerta de una patada. Por suerte, era un aliado, no había por qué temer.  
>Los habitantes del pequeño pueblito de Colorado salieron de poco en poco, y el panorama de afuera era tan impactante como desolador, algo que le quita las esperanzas a cualquiera.<p>

El pueblo que tanto amaban y odiaban, en donde habían vivido tantas cosas buenas como malas, en donde sus negocios, casas, familias se encontraban...

Estaba reducido a cenizas que caían del cielo, incendios pequeños, escombros, cadáveres, restos de helicópteros, aviones y tanques, y una profunda niebla que lo cubría.

Era irreconocible. Jamás se imaginaron que llegaría a ser escenario de una guerra.

Llegaron camiones militares y fueron evacuando a pequeños grupos. Stan tuvo la suerte de poder ir con su familia, a una zona segura ubicada en el único lugar que quedaba en el país.

Nueva Jersey.

Aunque, tal y como iban las cosas, a Stan le hubiera importado un carajo si se iban al mismísimo culo del mundo, con tal de estar seguros.

Tardaron unos días en asignarles nuevos hogares provisionales, más pequeños, claro. En un enorme edificio repleto de departamentos.

Y a los pocos días, ya estaban recuperados. Se enteraban de lo que sucedía gracias a los medios de comunicación que se hallaban en el lugar. Podían salir, pero debían respetar el toque de queda de las ocho de la noche. Todo aquel que esté afuera pasada la hora, sería tomado por enemigo y muerto sin consideración alguna.

Stanley se dirigió a la ventana, observando el panorama y recordando a Kyle. De veras estaba perocupado. No tenía ni idea de dónde o cómo estaba, y jamás creyó que volvería a preocuparse de esta manera por un enano pelirrojo nerd.

Se fue a dormir después de algunas horas de lo mismo, demandando respuestas.

* * *

><p>En las afueras del edificio departamental <strong>(NA: Ni puta idea de cómo se dirá XD)**, un camión militar se estacionó. De allí bajaron algunos soldados, preparándose para escoltar a quien fuera a salir de allí.

Un niño de cabellos como rubí y ojos esmeraldas que brillaban a la luz de la luna hizo su aparición. Se veía débil, cansado, triste y vulnerable. Su ropa, un uniforme escolar que le aumentaba juventud, estaba rasgado en la zona de los omóplatos y en la manga de su brazo, sin mencionar de que estas zonas estaban con sangre seca.

Algunos rasguños asomaban en su bello rostro. Habían rastros en sus mejillas que delataban que había estado llorando un buen rato, sobretodo por las lágrimas que hacían equilibrio en sus párpados inferiores.

-A-aquí estoy bien, gracias-indicó, temblando de frío hasta que un soldado bondadoso le cubrió con una manta que tenía planeada para llevarle a su familia, aunque, tal y como iban las cosas, posiblemente nunca más la vería, y no quería ser recordado por una frívola sábana que no tenía valor alguno. Para nada.

Y todos se sentían así. Algunos olvidados, otros con ganas de ser alguien reconocido por luchar, otros simplemente obligados, algunos patrióticos y claro, cómo no olvidarse de aquellos que lo hacen por pura diversión.

-Manténgase en contacto-le respondió un teniente. Era evidente el temor con el que se le dirigían. Eso no le gustaba a Kyle.

-Y no cometa alguna esupidez, recuerde que lo estamos vigilando-habló un temerario almirante. Para él, el ojiverde no era más que un objeto que debía cumplir su objetivo o ser eliminado-. Y con eso me refiero a que no se exponga, mucho menos en frente de civiles.

Broflovski asintió. Los soldados inferiores le miraban con pena, el almirante era demasiado estricto con el chico, pero cuidando el no destruir la delgada barrera de su autocontrol, lo cual nadie deseaba si es que querían que el planeta siguiera existiendo.

El bermejo se retiró a pasos lentos, sollozando en silencio, ante la mirada atenta de los militares, que no bajaban la guardia.

En su mano apretaba un pequeño frasco que contenía pequeñas píldoras. Quién diría que algo tan pequeño pudiera _retener_ aquello que él no quería ser.

* * *

><p>Stan se había levantado muy temprano a decir verdad. Alrededor de la cinco de la mañana, había perdido el sueño y optó por pasearse por los pasillos, pensativo.<p>

Cuando ya iba por el tercer recorrido, una silueta lo paralizó. Una fugaz y fina sombra que también se fijó en su presencia y prefirió correr. Stan no dijo nada, sólo empezó a perseguirla.

Gracias a su buen físico, no le costó mucho alcanzarle y le detuvo colocando su mano sobre el hombro ajeno.

-¡Hey, espe...!-su palabras se quebraron en el instante en que reconoció al dueño de aquella silueta.

El pelirrojo también se alteró, rápidamente apartó la mano del pelinegro y huyó como pudo, pero volvió a ser alcanzado.

Stan lo acalló antes de que pudiera gritar, cubriendo su boca con su mano. Sin ningún problema arrastró al pequeño ojiverde al interior de un baño cercano. No quería llamar la atención ni despertar a los otros.

Liberó la boca de Kyle, y le observó detenidamente. ¿Estaba soñando?

-Kyle...-musitó-. ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido malinterpretó el tono gruñón en la voz del ojiazul.

Sentía que iba a llorar, pero las lágrimas se le habían agotado. Inspiró fuertemente antes de confesar:

-Fallé-fue todo lo que dijo. Marsh no comprendió.

-¿Qué dices?-lo zarandeó lentamente por los hombros.

-Yo... tenía que... tengo que decirte adiós, Stan-dijo con voz trémula-. ¡Y no puedo! Se supone... se supone que hoy verías a Kyle Broflovski morir al caer del último piso... ¡Pero a quién engañamos! Tú me viste... allá en el cielo, cuando atacaron... ¡Es peligroso el simple hecho de que hayas sido testigo!

-¿Quieres decir que tú...?

-Ujúm... Yo... no soy humano, Stan. ¡Creí poder serlo! ¡Creí poder fingir y vivir feliz con aquello! Ser normal, tener amigos... tener novio... ¡Pero no es posible!

Stan lo soltó, en completo shock. No podía asimilar aquello.

Kyle lo imaginó... ya nada podría ser peor.

-¡NO ME ODIES!-suplicó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos-. ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que me odies!

El azabache le observó atónito. ¿Cómo podría hacer aquello?

-¡¿Por qué habría de odiarte?-replicó, indignado.

-¡Soy un monstruo, Stan!-sollozó-. Nadie me quiere, me tenien lástima o temor. Incluso odio... incluso tú... Sino pregúntate... Si hubiese muerto... aún sabiendo lo que soy, si yo muriera... ¿qué sentirías?

-¡Por favor, Kyle! ¡No preguntes esas cosas!-exclamó. En realidad, el colorado tenía razón... ¿Qué sentiría?

-¡Responde!-chilló, alejándose un poco.

Stan, en un arranque de desesperación, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¡NO SENTIRÍA NADA! Para mí, Kyle, no eres más que algo pasajero, ¿no lo ves? ¡No puedo seguir con esto!-iba a continuar hablando, cuando reparó en su error. Y al mismo tiempo, Kyle tenía los ojos abiertos sobremanera, temblaba y procedió a gritar, repleto de dolor.

De su espalda surgieron varias cuchillas, y su brazo iba mutando en lo que se asemejaba a un enorme rifle.

El edificio comenzó a temblar. El pelirrojo se veía asustado.

-¡Duele! ¡Ya basta!-imploró.

* * *

><p>Los Marsh, junto con otras familias, detectaron los temblores y temieron lo peor. Se pusieron de pie, y Randy se dirigió a por Stan. Cuando abrió la puerta de la reducida recámara, no lo encontró.<p>

-¡Stan!-a continuación toda la familia Marsh corría escaleras abajo, buscando al muchacho.

* * *

><p>Stanley cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de decirle algo horrible. Y no sólo se sentía un mierda, sino que sentía... Sentía que acababa de condenarse.<p>

Sin embargo, algo le sorprendió.

Kyle lloraba y gritaba. Y no por aquello, sino por la transformación violenta que estaba atravesando su cuerpo. Y en sus bellos ojos verdes se reflejaba que no quería que eso sucediera. Suplicaba que se detuviera aquel suplicio.

Marsh, entonces, se dispuso a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida, por instinto.

Se acercó a Broflovski, sin miedo alguno. Sólo arrepentimiento y ganas de reparar el daño. Y aún arriesgándose a ser rebanado o disparado, siguió acercandose.

* * *

><p>Cuando Randy y el resto de la familia encontró el origen del alboroto, el padre abrió la puerta del baño sin dudarlo, haría cualquier cosa por su hijo menor.<p>

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se imaginó encontrar a Stanley Randall Marsh abrazando a un pequeño pelirrojo llorón con fuerza. Ni siquiera el pelirrojo.

Kyle poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de aquello que le causaba dolor, o sea, las cuchillas y el rifle se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados por el mismo tejido, ahora ensangrentado y con cortes. El pelinegro acarició lentamente sus rizos, y depositó un beso en la coronilla.

-Perdóname, Kyle... Aquí el único monstruo soy yo, por hacerte llorar...

El bermejo no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió el abrazo débilmente.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí, el almirante le comunicaba a su superior:<p>

-El mocoso no pudo. ¿Qué hacemos?

Su superior, la general Klaus Clockworken gruñó, enfocada en su café matutino. Unas ojeras pronunciadas eran un rasgo común en ella, debido a sus pocas horas de sueño. No sólo por el café, sino por su antigua adicción a los videojuegos. Y antigua, porque desde que empezó aquella guerra lo único de su antigua 'monotonía' era su café, y tuvo que abandonar los juegos electrónicos. Con infinita suerte, el mundo volvería a estabilizarse y ella estaría viva para aquello.

Y era demasiado joven para tolerar aquello. ¿Por qué tenía tanta responsabilidad? Todo allí era rangos, y más rangos, saludar con respeto y blah...

-Ugh-suspiró-. Dejémoslo. Que tome las jodidas medicinas, que viva como quiera... pero que no olvide qué es y para qué está aquí, ¿me oíste?

El almirante Frederick Thompson, que así se llamaba, asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse.

-Olvídate de la puta cortesía. Eso no oculta el que me odias-bufó, sorprendiendo al hombre-. Lárgate ya, después de todo estamos en guerra, preocupémonos por sobrevivir y no terminar bajo tierra, ¿bien?

* * *

><p>Randy dejó a ambos chicos solos, cerrando la puerta del sanitario y diciéndole a los curiosos: 'Aquí no pasó nada, pendejos'-insulto que le costó uno que otro puñetazo en el estómago, pero fue efectivo para que se retiraran.<p>

-Stan...

-¿Sí, Kyle?-le susurró, reconfortándolo.

-¿Tienes algo de agua? Debo tomar... mi medicina-señaló el frasquito con píldoras que su pequeña mano contenía.

-¿Droga, mi pequeño nerd?-le bromeó. Kyle no se rió.

-La droga te hace olvidar el dolor... Esto sólo evita que... yo sea un monstruo.

El azabache le miró, entristecido.

-Perdón...-se diculpó-. Pero, ¿sabes? El no ser humano es genial.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?-quiso saber, incrédulo a lo que oía.

-¡Porque el humano ha causado tantas catástrofes! Tú no tienes la culpa, Kyle. Y si algún día un alienígena viene a culpar a la humanidad por cualquier mierda, tú podrás decir con orgullo: "¡A mí ni me miren! No soy humano!"

El pelirrojo soltó una suave risita, y ambos sonrieron, compartiendo un beso en los labios.

-El hecho de que tú existas, y seas humano... hace que la humanidad se vea magnífica-pensó Kyle, aliviado.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¡Gah! Perdonen por el final que dio asco para mí DX creo que no le puse mucho esfuerzo... T_T**

**Ah, y me incluí en el fic, aunque me aumenté años... XD ya me siento vieja y tengo catorce. Ah, qué más da...**

**¡Dejen review o...!**

**O no más yaoi XD (?)**


	3. ¿comprendo?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Comprendo?**

Desués de aquel alboroto que se armó, Stan abrió la puerta de baño, y dejó salir a Kyle. Necesitaba pensar, y con Kyle cerca simplemente... se distraía.  
>Broflovski aceptó. Pronto, sintió una ligera vibración en sus oídos y supo que lo llamaban desde el cuartel más cercano. Suspiró, algo cansado. Ya era rutinario ese ir y venir, obedeciendo órdenes y simplemente...<br>Obedeciendo. No había ninguna forma de negarse.

Y era frustrante al extremo. Lo tenían bien amenazado. Kyle no tenía familia alguna, fue abandonado en un orfanato y apenas tenía cinco años, unos hombres de traje camuflado se le acercaron. Lo secuestraron y lo llevaron a una especie de base médica. Recordaba vívidamente cada gesto. Su terror, su miedo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Era sólo un niño contra la inmensidad.

Y perdía rotundamente.

Para cuando había despertado de un desmayo que a él le duró minutos, se dio cuenta de que algo muy malo sucedía con su cuerpo. Ya no era un niño. Ya no era humano. Sentía que algo en su interior se alimentaba de él. Y le dolía.

Lo enviaron a mezclarse entre la sociedad. Aún no había hecho amigos, pero no tuvo problema, hasta que...

_Por mi enorme bocota_, como él solía decir. Le daba la ingenua idea de que podría revelarle el secreto a cuantas personas quisiese.  
>Gravísimo error. Al poco rato se enteraba de que era compeltamente distinto. No reaccionaban, le temía, y al poco tiempo se notificaba su desaparición. ¿Por qué? Porque <em>los hombres de traje verde<em> no querían que nadie supiera.

Cuando llegó la secundaria, lo vio. Era el ser más maravilloso que sus ojos verdes hallan contemplado. Y lo amó enseguida, pese a que creía más en las hadas que en el amor a la primera vista.  
>Todo el tiempo posible, en el almuerzo, en las clases, en el momento en que las actividades terminaban...<br>Lo veía. Veía y amaba a Stanley Randall Marsh. Un chico de cabello negro, ojos como el cielo, complexión atlética y rasgos que lo volvían el sueño de cualquier colegiala.

Pero para todo hay un pero. Y ese pero era:

_No establezcas mayor relación que la mera amistad. Y ni se te ocurra, bajo ningún concepto, revelarte. SI te ven, no dudes en dar aviso. Lo resolveremos y tú serás movido a otro estado. Y esa persona será borrada del mapa._

Por eso calló. No se lo dijo a Butters, ni a Tweek ni a Pip. Aunque el primer rubio era demasiado astuto como para no darse cuenta. Y el pelirrojo no quería perder a Stan, ni a Butters. Los hombres de traje verde fueron muy claros.

_No, no me gusta Stan._

Y con eso se salvaba de contar su más grande secreto. Y punto.

Y aquella presión en el pecho no le gustaba. Se tragó las medicinas de un solo bocado, para no degustar su horrible sabor. Y aún seguía doliendo.

Y cuando eso pasaba, sólo podía estar seguro de que acababa de hacer algo muy, muy malo. Y que las consecuencias nos serían mejores.

* * *

><p>El azabache suspiró. Quería librarse de aquellos pensamientos que lo aquejaban, y aún le costaba creérselo.<p>

Aquel chico nerd que siempre andaba con su 'grupo de amigos maricas', como solía llamarle Cartman, cuya suerte aún era desconocida, aquel chico que constantemente acababa en la enfermería por desmayos, caídas, lesiones, etcétera...

No era humano. Y él acababa de ser testigo de aquello, y en dos veces.

Se dio una bofetada en la frente. Ah, claro...

¡¿Cómo cojones eso le afectaría?

La respuesta no era muy clara, pero tampoco era halagüeña.

Y de eso se dio cuenta cuando notó por la ventanilla superior que una destello de luz surcaba el cielo a toda velocidad. Era Kyle.

* * *

><p>Broflovski pisó el terreno ya árido gracias al enorme paso de los militares y sus instrumentos. Con esfuerzo, logró hacer retroceder la mutación en su espalda que provocaba unas inusuales y peligrosas alas.<p>

Allí le esperaba. Esa mujer que le daba tanto miedo. Esa mujer que no aceptaba ningún halago como tal.

Klaus Clockworken.

La pelinegra tenía el oído contra la superficie de su escritorio, como si buscara detectar algún ruido. Un gesto muy extravagante, que hubiera causado la risa de cualquiera en otra ocasión.

-¿Me buscaba, mi general?-expresó, tímido y sin atreverse a dar otro paso.

La joven dio unos golpeteos con la punta de sus dedos en la madera. Tarareaba una canción y parecía estar sumida en ella hasta que escuchó la voz trémula del bermejo. Se separó violentamente del mueble y escrutó al muchacho con sus ojos azules.

Era curioso. Su cabello corto y negro, junto con sus ojos como el mar cristalino le recordaban a Stan, a excepción por unos cuantos mechones blancos en su desordenada cabellera ébano, y el hecho de que en sus ojos ya no era apreciable la luz. Eran opacos y apenas tenían vida, debido a la expresión resignada y cansina.

-Sí-gruñó apenas-. No creas que no me enteré, mocoso. Thompson me lo cotilleó.

Kyle cerró los ojos, a la espera de una gran reprimenda o incluso algo peor.  
>Pero Klaus simplemente suspiró.<p>

-Si queremos que esta guerra acabe lo más pronto posible tendremos que poner alerta al chico-le dijo.

-¿Stan?

-Marsh, exacto. Supongo que habrás cometido la gilipollez de mostrarte frente a él... Ugh, no debo desesperarme-se llevó la taza de café a la boca-. Supongo que querrás que no muera. Supongo bien, ¿no?

Broflovski asintió, sintiéndose cohibido.

-Pues dile a tu noviecito que tenga el pico cerrado o que simplemente puede irse al infierno como los otros-advirtió-. No llamen la atención, no te tranformes si la ocasión no lo requiere, no seas estúpido. En otras palabras, si te llamamos tú vienes, si faltas a tus actividades "humanas" dirás que estás enfermo. Nadie más tiene que saber, si se entrometen más civiles no me queda otra que eliminar y eliminar. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, general-dijo.

-Pues ya lárgate. Sabes cuando venir a por la medicina, sabes todo.

-Espere-el valor lo invadió de repente, tenía que hacerlo...-. ¿No le harán daño, cierto?

-No si no es necesario. Se supone que con lo que te acabo de decir debe estar lo más informado, y que si quiere más información, que se enrole. Necesitamos soldados...-lanzó otro gruñido antes de volver a su antigua actividad.

El colorado suspiró, algo aliviado, aunque no del todo. Se retiró en silencio, disuesto a regresar con el pelinegro que invadía su mente.

* * *

><p>Marsh salió del baño en el momento en el que Kyle volvió al edificio. Aún estaba sorprendido por todo aquello y por la rapidez con la que se producía, aunque...<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás mejor?-quiso saber el azabache.

-Ujúm. Sólo que...

-¿Qué cosa?-alzó una ceja, curioso.

-NO puedes decir nada Stan-advirtió, buscando imitar el mismo tono autoritario de Clockworken-. Me lo han dicho bien claro. Eres un civil, no deberías saber nada de esto, pero... ahora que lo sabes...

-¿Me matarán?-se alteró, agarrando al pequeño ojiverde por los hombros.

-No. A menos de que hables. Para ti... soy un humano común y corriente víctima de las circunstancias.

-Y eso eres.

Kyle forzó una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. Por favor... no es sólo una orden, es una súplica... si alguien más se entera podría acarrear la derrota en esta guerra... podrían enterarse de mi existencia, y no quiero imaginar lo que sucedería. Lo que nos sucedería. Te lo suplico, Stan...

-Comprendo-abrazó al judío y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo, provocando una risita adorable en él.

_Comprendo que ahora nuestra relación puede terminar matándonos._

_Comprendo de que mi novio... es un arma._

_Y comprendo que... pase lo que pase, seguirá siendo mi novio._

_¿Comprendo?_

El chico de gorro azul con pompón rojo sólo podría confiar en el presente. De aquí hasta quién sabe.

* * *

><p>Sus padres no se opusieron a hacerle espacio en su pequeño departamento. Como Kyle era el novio de Stan, no habría problema si dormían en la misma habitación.<p>

-Pero mucho cuidado con lo que hacen allí adentro, que los padres tenemos oídos para esas cosas-dijo Randy, provocando un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, pervertido?-le reclamó su hijo, abochornado. El padre soltó una sonora carcajada e hizo un gesto de despreocupación.

-Mañana todos los jóvenes en edad escolar podrán seguir con sus clases-mencionó Sharon.

-¿En serio?-Stan creyó por primera vez estar ansioso de ir a esa pseudo-prisión.

-Claro, en esa escuelita a la que los niños de Jersey iban...-continuó-. Sería bueno que terminases tus estudios y no dejes que las estupideces que los adultos cometemos te afecten y arruinen tus sueños, Stan-aconsejó con esa sabiduría tan sólo presente en las madres.

El azabache más joven sonrió un poco y se dirigió a su cuarto. Kyle se había logrado acomodar en las sábanas de la cama. Apenas notó la presencia de Stanley, le hizo un espacio, al cual el ojiazul aceptó gustoso, durmiéndose con el olor cautivante del cabello rojizo de Broflovski.

Comprender era lo único necesario. Comprender y callar.

* * *

><p>La puerta del departamento de la familia Marsh se abrió de una sonora patada, que alertó a todos.<p>

Unos soldados entraron y le entregaron una misiva al más joven miembro, que se colocaba en una posición defensiva con respecto a Kyle, el cual estaba detrás suyo, temeroso.

-Se lo envía la general Clockworken-anunció uno de ellos-. Es extremadamente confidencial y esperamos que sólo lo lea usted, ¿bien?

-Sí, como diga, simplemente... déjenos dormir-pidió el ojiazul, tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. El militar asintió y se retiraron en una ordenada fila.

-Stan... ¿qué querían?-cuestionó Shelley. Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro. Pero no te preocupes, Shelly. Son asuntos míos...

Nadie en la familia supo responder a eso. Vivían un miedo tan constante que habían aprendido a depositar toda su fe en el destino. Y se volvieron a dormir.

_Sr. Stanley Randall Marsh:_

_Me es poco grato anunciarle que usted, un civil, ha sido testigo de un asunto federal que SE SUPONE debía ser confidencial. Le pido disculpas por la incompetencia de nuestras tropas en esta guerra, pero no estábamos preparados para esto. Ni siquiera yo._

_También debo disculparme por cualquier molestia que nuestro elemento de destrucción masiva conocido como 'Kyle Broflovski' pudo haberle causado a usted y a su familia._

_Pero esta no es una carta de disculpas solamente._

_Por si las moscas, es mi deber anunciarle cómo van las cosas. Usted, como testigo non grato, SE SUPONE que debería haber sido eliminado. Y ya no sería un problema._

_Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles debido a que desconocemos a la perfección el vínculo que usted mantiene con nuestro elemento de destrucción masiva. Desconocemos a la perfección qué sucedería si lo borramos del mapa, y no podemos arriesgarnos. Usted tampoco._

_Le demando como militar que usted no claudique en su deber como ciudadano y ahora cuidador del elemento de destrucción masiva. Ya sabrá cómo interpretar esto, sino, me aseguraré que apenas termine esta guerra las escuelas de . serán mil veces más eficientes y estrictas que las de Tokio, ¿me oyó bien?_

_En otras palabras, mis más sinceras disculpas y todo mi apoyo posible._

_Gnral. Klaus Clockworken._

_P.D: Mañana a primera hora el elemento de destrucción será requerido en la base. Asuntos confidenciales a menos que... ¿le gustaría enrolarse en el ejército?_

Stan hubiera estallado en risas por el contenido de la última frase, pero no era lugar ni momento.

Observó con detenimiento al pelirrojo que yacía durmiendo plácidamente.

Y estaba completamente seguro de que Kyle no era un _instrumento de destrucción masiva._

Era Kyle. y con eso bastaba.

Mañana sería otro día, por suerte.

**Bien, debo admitir que para mi gusto no me está quedando nada bien DX tengo una especie de... no sé qué. Tal vez porque estuve ocupada haciéndole un regalo de quince años a una compañera de mi aula (¡Hola, Paola!) en la tableta... y también salió mierdoso DX...**

**Ted: Eso es porque te estás volviendo una cínica de mierda.**

**Klaus: ¡NO es cierto! Sólo que me falta estimar mis fics T_T**

**Ted: ¬¬**

**Klaus: Da igual. Agradeceré todo review.**


	4. Quiero ser fuerte

**Aquí dejando otro capítulo, inspirada por sus reviews xD**

**Dato spoiler: En la vida real, yo no tengo llavero de Sonic DX**

**Capítulo 4: Quiero ser fuerte.**

Las órdenes de Clockworken fueron cumplidas al pie de la letra. Kyle se hallaba ya en el cuartel y Stan, por recomendación del pelirrojo, había vuelto a la improvisada escuela que se había armado.

-Nos espera un ataque a 10 kilómetros al noreste-anunció la general, señalando con su mirada al camión militar que esperaba para transportarlos-. Sabes qué hacer.

-¿Nos?-articuló el judío, sorprendido.

-Estamos necesitados, como dije... tengo que ir yo también.

Durante el viaje no pronunciaron mayor palabra. Kyle esperaba que en esa mujer por lo menos hubiera un sentido del deber, de proteger a sus subordinados o algo así, pero simplemente era un 'No hay más gente que pueda hacerlo por mí, así que me jodo'. Se sentía decepcionado.

Por su parte, la pelinegra bufó. No iba a admitirlo, pero sentía miedo. Miedo a morir en su primera batalla, en su primera guerra. Miedo a no volver a ver una consola de videojuegos. Miedo a no poder presenciar el fin de todo aquello. Apretó los puños y se dijo 'Resígnate. Así es el mundo'.

* * *

><p>Las tropas se movilizaban de un lado a otro. Soldados corrían por doquier y algunos eran impactados por proyectiles, explosiones o por las adversidades del camino.<p>

Broflovski y Klaus no eran ajenos a ello. El bermejo acababa de derribar tres aviones enemigos y estaba exhausto. La ojiazul le cubría la espalda, asesinando a discreción. _Como una ninja_, pensaba ella. Se deslizaba con sigilo hacia donde se encontraban algunos soldados enemigos armados hasta los dienetes y listos para disparar al chico que volaba por los aires, y les degollaba por detrás.

No era un espectáculo acogedor, de hecho. Costaba no vomitar al ver la cantidad de cadáveres.

Pronto llegaron otros subordinados a protegerlos y llevarlos al fuerte donde se atrincheraban. Kyle estaba cansado, por lo que se recostó sobre la tierra, mientras los otros disparaban a diestra y siniestra.

-Hey, chico, buen trabajo-reconoció un teniente que acababa de lanzar una granada.

_"¿Buen trabajo? Si lo que hago no debería ser algo para enorgullecerse... mato gente. Gente inocente que tiene familia esperando en casa..."_

A Klaus le vendaban un brazo que resultó levemente herido por el roce de una bala. Pero no podían arriesgarse, era sabido que usaban balas envenenadas, e incluso infectadas con malaria, ébola o alguna otra enfermedad mortal y altamente contagiosa.

No podrían llevársela a hacerse análisis por el momento. Sólo podían refugiarla en una casa que aparentemente, el único daño sufrido por el enfrentamiento era el polvo, aunque aún se desconocía si era estable y no se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

-Habrá que arriesgarse-musitó, intentando lucir cool en todo tiempo.

Kyle decidió escoltarle. No se sentía a gusto afuera, la verdad. Y el aspecto interior de aquella casa le traía una especie de sentimiento de pertenencia, pese a que nunca tuvo familia ni una casa así.

La ojiazul se recostó en el polvoriento sofá, tosiendo por las partículas que flotaban en la atmósfera.

-¿Se encuentra bien, mi general?-preguntó el joven.

-Eso te pregunto, pendejo... me acaban de disparar, probablemente muera y tú, siendo el miembro más importante dentro de esta partida de ajedrez, decides proteger al peón-ironizó-. ¿Por qué?

Kyle permaneció en silencio.

-Porque... porque quiero ser fuerte. Quiero que usted me contagie algo de esa fuerza...-argumentó-. Mi general.

Clockworken le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, fruto de la sorpresa.

-¿Fuerza?-soltó una carcajada seca, incorporándose levemente-. ¿De veras crees que soy fuerte?

-Usted nunca llora, no parece tenerle miedo a nada, incluso es una mujer que le manda a todos-se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello último.

-Sonó machista-comentó, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, sin regaño.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-Escucha, no sé cuánto tiempo nos van a retener aquí, pero me estoy aburriendo. ¡Quiero pelear!-fingió entusiasmo. No tenía ni puta gana de volver allí-. Pero... te puedo ayudar... a cumplir ese deseo tuyo.

-¿En serio, mi general?

-Paso número uno-enseñó el dedo índice.

No continuó. El silencio era enorme, y Kyle se estaba impacientando.

-¿Cuál es el paso número uno?

La pelinegra forzó una sonrisa de medio lado. Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé... supongo que la respuesta es alguna de esas cursilerías como 'la fuerza estás siempre en tu interior' o cualquier otra gilipollez-dijo. Kyle no pudo ocultar su indignación.

-¿Lo ve? ¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo!

-¿Qué cosa?-alzó una ceja, confundida.

-¡Ser fuerte!

Klaus comprendió al instante.

-No estoy siendo fuerte, estoy siendo cool-contestó.

"En realidad, estoy _pretendiendo_ ser cool..."

Kyle se rindió. Se sentó en el suelo, analizando las palmas de sus manos y abriéndolas y cerrándolas en un puño.

-¿Tomaste tus medicinas?

Kyle asintió.

-Oh... oye, sobre lo que dijiste antes... ¿por qué quieres ser fuerte?

-¿No es obvio? Quiero... quiero proteger a los que amo. ¡Quiero ser yo quien los proteja!

-¿Aún cuando sabes que en cualquier momento éstos pueden abandonarte? ¿Cuando éstos pueden odiarte o morir inevitablemente? ¿Cuando tú podrías ser el culpable de sus muertes por el simple hecho de no controlarte?-espetó. Kyle le contempló con ojos asustados. Aquellos orbes azules le estudiaban y tenían una gran intención de hacerle dudar.

-Eso no sucederá-concluyó, sonando impertinente. Pero sabía que se lo merecía.

-Esperemos que se cumplan tus palabras-suspiró, sin ánimos para reprenderlo. Cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida.

* * *

><p>La pelinegra despertó de a poco. Lo primero con lo que se encontraron sus ojos azules fue con Kyle, quien permanecía sentado en el suelo, con la vista fija en la nada.<p>

-Oye-llamó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Kyle hizo un cálculo mental.

-Tres o cuatro horas-contestó-, mi general.

-NO jodas...-gruñó, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio y obligándose a sentarse-. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Anda a luchar, cabrón! ¡Te necesitan allá afuera!-protestó.

El pelirrojo tardó un momento en contestar.

-No lo haré.

-¿Estás de coña? NO te lo estoy pidiendo, ¡te lo estoy ordenando, Kyle Broflovski!

El aludido se levantó del suelo con lentitud. Posó sus hermosos ojos verdes en la joven mujer que lo observaba encabronada.

-Usted... usted me necesita más que el resto.

A Klaus le tomó un instante asimilar aquello.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Estoy jodidamente bien sin tu ayuda!

Kyle frunció el ceño, retándola.

-¡No, no lo está! ¡Sino, quiero que mueva su brazo, mi general!

-Pfft, claro que puedo mover... ¡AGH!-lanzó un alarido, agarrándose la zona afectada.

-Se infectó, debí saberlo-se acercó a la herida y lentamente sostuvo su brazo, con una delicadeza sólo posible en él-. Ojalá termine el ataque pronto...

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Has algo útil, lleva tu culo allá afuera y hazlos a todos mierda!-rugió, hecha una furia.

-Ya le dije que no haré eso-contestó secamente. Obligó a la general a recostarse, mientras analizaba cada centímetro de la habitación-. Hace mucho que los disparos se detuvieron...

-¡Pues sácame de aquí!

-Para ser general, no parece tener mucha experiencia bélica-ironizó.

-Así es en el ejército, los altos mandos somos unos cobardes... Agh, tienes razón, puede que el enemigo nos esté buscando...

Y en ese momento de aterradora calma, hubo una explosión que logró sacudir la tierra bajo sus pies. La construcción tembló y escombros caían del techo. A esa explosión le siguieron otras.

-¿Qué demonios...?-las múltiples explosiones sólo le gustaban si ella era la que las causaba. Y se estaba asustando. Kyle mutó su brazo izquierdo en una enorme cuchilla aserrada. Se colocó a la defensiva.

Las explosiones se detuvieron de manera tan abrupta como empezaron. Pero vino algo peor. La tierra empezó a fragmentarse violentamente, como si se estuviera tragando todo. Kyle no perdió tiempo y rompió la pared usando su poderosa extremidad.

Klaus, con esfuerzo, le siguió el paso. Salieron de la casa antes de que ésta de desmoronara y fuera absorbida.

-Ok... ¿qué fue eso?

-Una muestra de que el enemigo nos supera-gruñó Clockworken-. Corramos...

Su sugerencia fue bloqueada cuando Kyle cogió sus manos y desplegó las alas, impulsándolos a toda velocidad mientras los soldados rivales no dejaban de disparar, y que a duras penas lograban esquivar.

Pronto lograron alejarse y llegar al pequeño fuerte que se armó. Allí les esperaban personal médico. La general fue dejada allí mientras Kyle volvía al combate, ahora más tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Pocas horas más tarde, Kyle volvió a visitar a su superior. Ya había oscurecido.<p>

Tenía el brazo vendado.

-Hola, soldado-saludó la general. Kyle le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Se encuentra mejor?

-He estado peor...-comentó-. Como cuando Jugaba al Bloody Roar y Alice me vencía, ¡Y eso que yo era Long!

Kyle no comprendió aquello, por lo que sonrió cálidamente y disimuló su confusión. Decidió sentarse a su lado, en la camilla.

-Lo siento... usted sabe, por lo mal que me porté, no sé qué me sucedió-se disculpó, observando el suelo sin valor de afrontar su culpa.

-Regla número dos: nunca te disculpes-levantó su dedo índice y el medio, en señal de paz.

-¿Uh?

-Con nada ni con nadie. Alguien fuerte no se arrepiente por el pasado, no mira al futuro, simplemente se enfrenta al presente como un buen cabrón-indicó, como si enseñara en una escuela.

-No lo sé... yo nunca he sido así con nadie...

-Bien, nadie te obliga... Escucha, mañana por la noche volveremos a Jersey, podrás reunirte con tu Stan, ¿bien?

-Sí, ya empiezo a extrañarlo... usted me recuerda a él...

Klaus alzó una ceja.

-¡Ah, no quise decir eso!-enrojeció por la vergüenza- ¡Quiero decir... ustedes se parecen en el físico!

Klaus no cambió su gesto.

-Oh, mierda... olvídelo-se rindió.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Hey-comenzó la pelinegra-. Perdóname a mí. Fui cruel, lo sé... pero si te lo digo, es porque no quiero que nadie salga lastimado. Este cargo... no es nada. NO tiene valor si no puedo usarlo para evitar que haya una catástrofe.

-¿Usted también tiene a alguien a quien proteger?-aventuró.

-... No. Es sólo mi cargo el que me obliga...

-Oh, ya veo...-dijo sin ocultar su decepción.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, soldado?-preguntó, dudosa.

-Pues...

-Ser fuerte... no significa no tener miedo. Ténlo, está bien si temes por un momento... Pero ser fuerte significa que, a pesar de tus temores, continúas. Y otros significados que seguramente no me quiero acordar-concluyó, despreocupadamente.

-Yo... tengo miedo. A hacerme un monstruo...-lloriqueó-. Mientras mataba, sentí que se sentía muy bien... oír sus gritos de piedad, que me maldicieran, que la sangre manchara todo... ¡Fue horrible! ¡No sé qué me pasó!...-gimoteó, rompiendo en llanto-. Tengo miedo... de que Stan me vea así... que ya no me quiera... que nunca lo haya hecho y que simplemente me tenga miedo...

-Cálmate, para eso son las medicinas, para frenar el avance del virus máquina que te implantaron...

-¡Su avance en mi cuerpo, pero NO EN MI MENTE! ¡Seré un monstruo y MATARÉ A TODOS!

Sus palabras fueron frenadas por un disparo hecho muy cerca de su oído. Klaus sujetaba una magnum y la apuntaba hacia él. Kyle se paralizó del miedo...

-Cálmate. Si sigues llorando, te callaré a hostias, a disparos, a cortes... ¡ESCÚCHAME!-gritó al ver que Kyle iba a llorar de nuevo-. No serás un monstruo. Te lo prometo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, mientras Kyle apagaba sus sollozos.

-¿Usted le tiene miedo a algo, mi general?-preguntó, sin sonar entrometido.

-Le tengo miedo a TODO. Punto-frunció el ceño, sin ganas de hablar.

-¿Habla en serio?

-¿Alguna vez te he hecho una broma?

-Pues...

-Ahí está tu repuesta, niñato. Pero recuerda: ser fuerte no es no tener miedo... y ya sabes qué continúa, creo que sufro de alzheimer juvenil...

Kyle lanzó una risita sin querer. Klaus sacó de su bolsillo un llavero. Era un antropomórfico erizo azul de mirada radiante y sonrisa desafiante, enormes guantes blancos y zapatos rojos.

-Por este amiguito soy lo que soy ahora-ironizó, entregándoselo-. Cuando esto termine, me lo devuelves. Lo necesitas más que yo...

Kyle asintió, algo confundido. Klaus le pidió el llavero un momento, para luego entregárselo otra vez.

-No te preocupes, Sonic, luego mami te recogerá... ¿Quién es un buen erizo? ¡Sí, tú...!-se tornó maternal frente al objeto, restregándolo contra su cara y sonriendo bobalicona. A Broflovski se le formó una gotita de sudor en la frente, sin saber cómo actuar frente a eso.

* * *

><p>Había sido una buena jornada. Incontables tanques fueron derribados y con ellos, sus tripulantes. Kyle se sentía tan cansado que no lo pensó dos veces antes de refugiarse en la casa más cercana, a dormir un rato.<p>

Y fue su grave error.

Fue despertado por unos gritos de mando. Y de repente, era sujeto al suelo de brazos y piernas, inmóvil. Una gran, GRAN cantidad de soldados enemigos lo retenía, algunos con malas intenciones.

-¿Quién se divierte primero?-preguntó uno, sonriendo socarrón.

-Habrá que vengar a nuestros compañeros-añadió otro.

Kyle supo de qué hablaban al sentir que le escupían en el rostro y empezaban a tirar de sus ropas.

"No, por favor...", pensó, pues su boca era cubierta por otra mano. Algo en su interior le carcomía, literalmente. Lo incitaba a atacar. Pero él no quería. No quería matar, no quería ser un monstruo... no quería.

XOXOXO

-Joder, dónde está!-rugió Klaus. Ya iba anocheciendo y Kyle no aparecía. Ya no había actividad en el frente, por lo que supuso que se habían retirado. Empezaba a pensar en lo peor.

-Yo lo vi-comentó un teniente, mientras era curado de sus heridas, respirando con dificultad. Klaus se le acercó a toda prisa-. Se refugió en una casa... creo que estaba cansado... creí que lo merecía y lo dejé en paz... al norte, a unas hectáreas...tenía aspecto de ser muy antigua...

Clockworken salió a toda velocidad, cogiendo la camioneta más cercana y yendo sola, sin tiempo para pedir que la acompañaran.

XOXOXO

Conocía a la perfección esa vivienda. Una vieja posada que había sido restaurada, pero conservaba su aire antiguo. Justo en esa dirección. Las luces de ese lugar estaban levemente encendidas.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, pero se dejó llevar hacia donde escuchó unas risas y unos gritos. Reconoció la voz de Kyle y supo que estaba en un lío.

Con una patada, irrumpió en la habitación.

Otro grave error.

La escena era sorprendente. Un golpeado Kyle yacía con el torso desnudo, mientras se turnaban para lastimarlo lo más posible.

Y no hacía nada para defenderse.

Y el grave error era... que en es instante descubrió que estaba en la improvisada base enemiga.

No perdió tiempo y empezó a disparar.

-¡KYLE!-llamó. Maldijo y sacó una bomba de humo, para confundirse. Todos empezaron a toser, mientras ésta agarraba al chico y lo sacaba de allí-. ¡Espabila, pendejo!-le dio una colleja, furiosa.

El humo se disipó y ella supo que, si no actuaba rápido, estarían perdidos.

Corrió arrastrando al judío hacia otra habitación. Usó una cañería de metal para bloquear la puerta, aunque fuera por segundos.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué cojones no te defendiste?-regañó.

-¡Porque no quiero ser un monstruo! ¡Pasó de nuevo! ¡Disfruté... matando! ¡No soy fuerte como usted!

La puerta estaba siendo víctima de empujones y disparos. Klaus tomó su decisión.

-Te prometí que no serías un monstruo...

Cargó a Kyle y lo acercó a la ventana, con intenciones de lanzarlo.

-¡¿Qué hace?-se desesperó.

-Ser fuerte por primera vez en mi vida-contestó-. Huye.

-¿Y usted qué hará?

-Eso yo ya te lo contesté-sonrió, mirando al suelo-. Tú eres más fuerte que yo, mocoso... Tienes alguien allá afuera que te espera... Siempre has sido fuerte. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás... Y ya sabes, todas esas pendejadas... Adiós, soldado.

Antes de que Kyle pudiese protestar, fue arrojado por la ventana, cayendo al suelo.

LA puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y los soldados entraron, furiosos. Para ese segundo, Klaus ya le había quitado el seguro a la granada, y no tuvo que esperar mucho después de soltarla.

Kyle, desde abajo y afuera, fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la casa que se consumía en el fuego y se desmoronaba.

* * *

><p>Stan recibió a Kyle esa misma noche, con un abrazo tan fuerte que le quitó el oxígeno.<p>

-Umm... no puedo respirar-se quejó adorablemente.

-Oh, claro... Qué bueno que estás bien, Kyle.

-Stan...

-¿Sí?-le sonrió de manera cálida.

-Gracias por... por quererme.

-Eso no es algo que se agradezca... Pero, de nada, Ky. Entremos a casa, mamá hizo la cena.

-Espera-buscó en su bolsillo y de él sacó un pequeño erizo antropomórfico atado a un aro de metal. Usando su fuerza, lo lanzó lo más lejos posible.

-¿Y eso qué fue?-se extrañó Stan.

-Tenía que devolverlo... a su dueña.

**Allí acabó el capi XD Si se están poniendo a llorar, no las comprendo... ¡Maté a un OC!**

**Ted: Te has matado XD**

**Klaus: Cierto XD Pero yo me harté de mi presencia en el fic... me sonó medio cliché-.-' **

**Ted: Me encantó la parte en la que morías.**

**Klaus: A mí me encantó la parte en la que te mataba XD**

**Ted: Un segundo... esa parte no existe O_O**

**Klaus: ¿Ah, no? ¡Muere, Tedo-kun! *saca una espada legendaria llamada Excalibur***

**Y también me gustó la parte en la que ustedes dejan review... Ah, no esa todavía falta y la hacen ustedes XD**


	5. Hole in my heart

**Capítulo 5: Hole in my Heart**

No lo entendía. Cada vez necesitaba más medicinas, y cada vez éstas eran peores en sus efectos. Llegó un momento en el que una simple píldora le causó un desmayo prolongado de 9 horas, en las que Stan estuvo muy preocupado. Cuando despertó, corrió al baño más cercano y se mantuvo vomitando bilis una y otra vez, creyendo que moriría.

Era incomprensible. Parecía que el virus máquina avanzaba cada vez más. Su respiración de vez en cuando era más dificultosa, pese a que no realizaba tareas arduas, ni físicas ni mentales...

Sin embargo, su estrés aumentaba, y no sólo en Kyle. Su ánimo afectaba a todos los Marsh, junto con la alerta de un nuevo ataque, más cercano a las colonias de Jersey.

Para Stan, las cosas no eran mejores. Encima que los militares lo tenían hasta los cojones por sus constantes intimidaciones (él ya dijo que no diría ni pito, ¿por qué lo seguían jodiendo?), tenía que seguir en la escuela.

Y esa prisión nunca se había visto más deprimente. Todos llevaban siempre una mirada triste, apagada, si es que no habían copiado los manerismos de Tweek, y hablando del rubio...

-¡NGh! ¡S-stan!-saludó el ojiverde, jalándose los mechones dorados-. ¿Es cierto?

El ojiazul reaccionó confundido. Tweek no estaba siendo claro.

-¿De qué me hablas, Tweek?

-¿Es cierto que ¡GAH! Kyle está muerto?

Stan apretó los puños. Para el resto del mundo, Kyle había muerto en un bombardeo y punto. Pero aún eso era difícil de creer.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-respondió, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-¡¿Entonces está vivo?

Maldición. Maldita sea... Se sentía como un mierda por borrar esa esperanza de sus ojos.

-NO, no lo está, ¿bien?-replicó, intimidándolo un poco.

Tweek permaneció de pie durante unos segundos, para luego caer al suelo de rodillas. Lloraba desconsoladamente. Stan no podía soportar eso.

-Tweek, perdón...-se agachó a su lado, colocando su mano en la espalda del rubio y dándole unas palmaditas reconfortantes.

-Lo he perdido todo... Craig, Pip, Butters, mis padres... ¿y ahora Kyle? ¡Jesucristo, no es justo! Ni-ni siquiera tengo casa... tengo que dormir en el jodido sótano del edificio!

Stan quería decir algo como 'Aún me tienes a mí', pero algo se lo impedía. La duda, o la certeza de que Tweek lo malinterpretaría y terminaría haciéndole más daño.

Prefirió saltarse las clases. No les veía sentido, estaban en plena guerra, morirían sin duda, y lo peor... sus últimos pensamientos serían cómo coño se sacaba la raíz cuadrada a un polinomio cuadrangular en un cuadrado. **(N/A: Sé que no tiene sentido, pero las matemáticas confunden a tal punto... XD).**

Y entonces se le ocurrió hacer la mayor y más imprudente estupidez de toda su vida.

-Hey, Tweek. Sé de algo que te animará, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos hasta que yo te diga que puedes abrirlos.

Tweak asintió, aún lloroso. Stan lo condujo fuera del instituto. El edificio residencial no estaba muy lejos de allí. Llegaron después de unos minutos de caminata, y luego subieron las escaleras, con Tweek aún con los ojos cerrados. Stan lo dejó un momento, Tweek pudo escuchar una puerta abirse y cerrarse, unas murmuraciones y luego la misma puerta abrirse.

-Puedes abrirlos-anunció el azabache.

-Uh?, Stan, es tu casa...

-También la tuya, aquí eres más que bienvenido, Tweek-añadió Sharon, quien lavaba unos platos. Ella, gracias a su hijo, se compadeció de la situación del rubio.

-¿Cómo está?-obviamente se refería a Kyle, aunque no lo mencionaba.

-Tiene escalofríos. Le tomé la temperatura, está normal, pero... se ve realmente enfermo.

-¿Quién está enfermo? ¡Gah! ¡Mucha presión! ¡Me van a contagiar!

-Tweek, tienes que prometer no decir nada-le dijo Stan.

Tweek aún no comrendía, hasta que fue conducido a la habitación de Marsh, de donde venía un sonido similar a una fuerte tos.

Abrió la puerta y...

-¡KYLE!-chilló Tweak, abrazando con fuerza al pelirrojo, el cual lo recibió atónito.

-Stan...-susurró con voz ronca, observando al pelinegro con desconcertación.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, culpable y al mismo tiempo sin mucho arrepentimiento.

El rostro perplejo del judío sólo reflejaba una pregunta. ¿Por qué?

Por suerte, su novio supo interpretarlo. Se frotó la nuca y puso ojos de cachorrito perdido, buscando convencer al ojiverde.

-Por favor, Kyle... ustedes son amigos, y él está...

El rubio estaba muy ocupado abrazando a Kyle y llorando de felicidad para escucharlos.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una especie de 'blergh' y repentinamente la espalda de Tweek estaba manchada de sangre, la cual se desbordaba por la boca de Broflovski. Ambos presentes cayeron presas del pánico, mientras el bermejo caía inconsciente a la cama.

* * *

><p>-¡Gah! ¿Qué coño acaba de suceder?-reclamó Tweek, paralizado de miedo y observando horrorizado su espalda ensangrentada, temblando de asco y sintiéndose desmayar por el olor a hierro.<p>

-¡No lo sé! ¡Se supone que debería estar mejorando con las jodidas medicinas que le da el puto ejército!

-¿El ejército?-se alarmó, deduciendo que algo muy malo estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Literalmente.

-Ugh, Tweek...-se presionó el puente de la nariz con frustración-. Lo siento mucho... te acabo de involucrar en todo esto... mejor ve a _casa_ y olvida lo que viste, ¿ok? Ni una palabra a nadie-empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta, cogió la perilla pero fue detenido por una mano firme.

Era la mano de Tweak, quien le miraba con un profundo ceño fruncido.

-O sea... quieres que olvide las hermosas palabras que me dijeron, que yo tengo el apoyo de ustedes cuando quiera, que ahora esta también puede ser mi familia... ¡¿O sea que todo eso fue una mentira? ¡Eres un pendejo, Stan, ojalá te mueras!-sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas de cólera.

Stan no podía soportar eso. Nunca pudo. Sólo le quedaba continuar la cadena de imprudencias.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando abrazó a Tweek, evitando que éste siguiera chillando.

El rubio quedó mudo por el repentino contacto.

-Perdón... no quise decir eso, sólo que...-gruñó al buscar las palabras adecuadas y fallar varias veces-. Agh, es que sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor, Tweek. Eres amigo de Kyle y creo que tenías el derecho a verlo, puesto que Butters y Pip no están... Pero no es lo único. Kyle nos había ocultado un secreto... Ah, y está jodidamente ligado a los militares, no sé cómo explicarlo bien. Y tú no deberías saber esto, ya es bastante peligroso para mi familia... nos tienen amenazados con eliminar a quien se entere además de nosotros...

No continuó, simplemente buscó los ojos de Tweek, esperando una réplica nerviosa e incluso histérica por parte del rubio. Pero no hubo eso. Tweek estaba relativamente calmado, incluso había dejado de temblar. Su semblante reflejaba una seguridad en sí mismo nunca antes vista.

-Si es así... al menos quisiera saberlo todo-dijo, conservando su ceño fruncido.

Se sentaron el el pequeño sofá.

-¿Recuerdas cómo empezó todo?-Tweek asintió-. ¿Recuerdas haber visto un resplandor en el cielo?

-Uh, sí... esa cosa volaba hacia los aviones y los destruía... Espera, ¿ése es...?

Stan asintió, esquivando la mirada.

-Oh, Jesucristo...-exclamó, en shock-. ¿Kyle es un arma? ¿Kyle no es humano? ¿Es por eso que está así? ¿Qué le hicieron?

Hubo una larga explicación en la que Stan dijo lo que sabía, y lo que le había dicho Kyle.

-Y yo que creía tener problemas...-suspiró, afligido.

-Agh, ¿no estás enojado? ¿NO te enoja ni un poquito el que de este momento en adelante tu vida estará en peligro?

Tweek negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con timidez.

-Ya soy parte de una familia, mi vida poco a poco se está reconstruyendo... Bueno, debo admitir que no me esperaba lo de Kyle, pero... somos una familia. Y a la familia no se la abandona-dijo con determinación.

-Gracias, Tweek. Kyle lo agradecería.

-¡STAN!-se oyó un chillido suplicante desde la habitación de Kyle.

Ambos chicos corrieron a ayudar al judío.

Y lo que vieron fue aún más sobrecogedor. El pelirrojo se aferraba como podía a las sábanas y se retorcía adolorido. En su espalda yacían dos cuchillas sobresalientes, hiriéndolo e intentando extenderse, pero a juzgar por el rostro de Kyle, él no se la dejaba fácil.

Stan se acercó a su novio y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, aún sabiendo que eso no era prudente. Simplemente, seguía con la cadena de imprudencias.

-Tranquilo, Kyle, estoy aquí...

-¡Duele! ¡Duele bastante! ¡Deténlo, por favor!-rogaba, llorando.

Marsh comprendió entonces que Broflovski estaba perdiendo.

-¡Sé fuerte! ¡Vamos, sé que tú puedes!-alentó Tweek.

_"Ser fuerte significa que, a pesar de tus temores, continúas. Y otros significados que seguramente no me quiero acordar_"

-Ugh... ya basta...-susurró, apretando los dientes. Sus manos se hicieron puños y poco a poco, las cuchillas retrocedieron hasta fundirse de nuevo en su organismo.

Kyle se desplomó sobre el suelo, exhausto y adolorido.

_"No serás un monstruo. Te lo prometo_"

Stan acarició su rostro ya demacrado. Lo cargó en brazos y volvió a acostarlo. Tweek presenciaba todo, impotente.

Una furia ciega invadía al moreno. No soportaba ver eso. Kyle sufriendo... era lo peor que podía mirar.

-Cuídalo-ordenó a Tweek, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Si sucede algo, llámame, y si no contesto... mi madre sabrá qué hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó, intrigado por la repentina salida.

-Con esa tal Clockworken. A patear su culo militar por el daño que está haciéndole a Kyle. ¡Porque no me piensoe quedar de brazos cruzados mientras él sufre y ella se regocija con su jodida guerra!

Dio un portazo.

* * *

><p>Y como ese día. Todo ese día, continuaba con la cadena de imprudencias.<p>

Llegó a pie hasta el cuartel cuya ubicación recordaba de la vez en que llevó a Kyle a un ataque. Y estaba convencido, algo había sucedido durante esa operación militar. Algo que hiciera que Kyle empeorara.

Sólo tuvo que decir 'vengo a enlistarme', para que los guardias le abrieran el paso gustosos, en la tienda de campaña donde estaba la oficina de la general.

-¡Escúcheme, no me importa si Kyle es su instrumento, sigue siendo un humano y si usted no me dice por qué carajo está empeorando su situación no dudaré en hacer que hasta el más pequeño insecto de este planeta se entere de lo que ustedes hacen!-rugió, irrumpiendo en la oficina.

Lo que no se imaginaba era encontrar a un hombre maduro, sentado en un asiento de cuero negro y hojeando unos documentos.

-Vaya, vaya, otro civil entusiasmado por unirse. ¿Va a donar órganos en caso de que muera y que su cadáver esté por lo menos entero?-sonrió de medio lado, desafiante.

-¿Ésta no es la oficina de la general Klaus?-jadeó, confundido.

-Era-señaló con la mirada un listón negro atado a la esquina del escritorio-. La general Klaus Clockworken murió en acción en la última campaña militar, en acción heroica yo diría. Estalló una de las bases enemigas, junto a todos los soldados presentes, que no eran pocos. En fin... yo soy su reemplazo, por así decirlo. Clyde Donovan a su servicio. Y... ¿va a donar órganos?

Stan sintió una especie de vacío. No estaba muy acostumbrado a la muerte, pese a que Kenny moría en frente suyo por lo menos una vez al día. Pero no sentía tristeza, ya que él podía estar seguro de que esa mujer no era una persona muy agradable con su novio. **(N/A: Creo que nadie va a estar triste si me muero XD)**

-Entonces... ya estará al tanto de quién soy yo, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Stan Marsh. Lamento haber frustrado su intento de joderle el día a la general, pero espero que no se desquite conmigo. Soy sólo un novato.

-Escuche, general... no sé qué clase de mierda le están dando a Kyle, pero quiero que esto pare. No está mejorando. Cada vez...

-¿Está cuestionando las decisiones militares?-alzó una ceja.

-¡Con un carajo, están jugando con la vida de una persona!-estampó ambas manos en la superficie del escritorio-. ¡¿Qué clase de decisión? ¿De matarlo poco a poco y desde dentro?

-¿A qué se refiere? Todos los medicamentos son registrados para detener el avance. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡Es lo que quiero saber!

El castaño se levantó, y salió de allí. Stan le siguió.

-¿Con quién está Kyle?-preguntó el general.

Stan vaciló. Si mencionaba a Tweek...

-Con mi madre, ¿por qué?

-¿Quién se encarga de recoger las medicinas?-volvió a interrogar, sin contestar la otra pregunta.

-No lo hacemos, nos las entregan...

-¡La puta madre de los tacos!-maldijo-. Eso sólo quiere decir... Ugh, no voy a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero... ¿de casualidad saben quién entrega la medicina?

-No, de repente tocan a la puerta y ya está allí, en la alfombra-se sintió incómodo diciendo esto.

-¡Mierda! Esto significa que... detesto decirlo, pero es un sabotaje. ¡El enemigo está infiltrado en la base de operaciones y ataca de manera silenciosa!

Corrió hacia una alarma y la hizo sonar.

-¡Escuchen bien! ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que se sepa quién coño es esa rata traidora que está saboteando los medicamentos del instrumento de destrucción masiva, o sea Kyle!-rugió, mientras todos empezaban a formar filar y a murmurar.

Stan estaba más que estupefacto. No se imaginaba que las cosas fueran así.

* * *

><p>-Tranquilo, Kyle, pronto estarás mejor-susurró Tweek, mientras tenía la cabeza del aludido en su regazo y le hacía ingerir una píldora. Palpó su cuello, asegurándose de que la hubiese tragado.<p>

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro.

* * *

><p>-General Donovan-un teniente se acercó, entregándole un documento. Clyde lo escrutó con mucho ánimo.<p>

-Tenía que ser... carajo, esto no puede ir peor.

-¿Qué sucede?-se interesó Stan, quien también estaba preocupado.

-Hace poco nos enteramos de que hay un espía en la escuela provisional. Acabamos de identificarlo.

-¿Puedo saber quién es?

-¿Conoces a un tal Tweek Tweak?

A Stan se le heló la sangre.

-Por un audio nos enteramos de que le encomendaron infiltrarse en tu casa, para llegar hasta Kyle y... no sé. Secuestrarlo o Eliminarlo. ¿Qué sucede?

-No es posible... No es posible, Dios... ¡NO es posible! ¡Dejé a Kyle al cuidado de Tweek!

Definitivamente, sólo continuaba la cadena de imprudencias.

**Muy bien, quedó allí por ahora. Feliz cumple, Itziar. Que la pases bien. En una semana yo salgo de vacaciones XD así que escribiré como loca... Y posiblemente haga el songfic más deprisa, me está costando trabajo. Ah, y me estoy llenando de mucha inspiración gracias a la música! **

**Read and review, please. **


	6. The monster I have become

**Capítulo 6: The monster I have become**

Todos los presentes observaron a Stan con estupefacción. ¿Qué carajos acababa de decir?

-Debes estar bromeando-expresó Donovan con voz sombría-. Si más no recuerdo, tenías prohibido abrir la boca sobre Kyle...

Marsh apretó los puños y su rostro denotaba culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

Y entonces Clyde comprendió todo.

-¡GiLIPOLLAS!-exclamó, sujetando al azabache del cuello de su camiseta y zarandeándolo enojado-. ¡TE DAMOS UNA JODIDA SIMPLE ORDEN Y TÚ LA MANDAS AL DEMONIO CON TU ESTÚPIDA GENEROSIDAD! ¿EN QUÉ MIERDA PENSABAS?

-¡No me grite!-replicó el moreno, apartándose del agarre-. De haberlo sabido no habría dejado que esto sucediera...

-Pero no había forma en que te enteraras, y además, desobedeciste una orden. Habrá graves consecuencias si es que ya no las hay-concluyó.

-Carajo, ¿qué no puede simplemente dejar de parlotear e ir a ayudar a mi novio?-intentaba mantener la calma inútilmente, se alteraba con el sencillo pensamiento de lo que Tweek le estuviese haciendo a Kyle en ese instante.

Fue ignorado por el castaño, quien gritó:

-¡Todos ustedes, inútiles! ¡Los quiero formados aquí y ahora!

Los militares allí presentes corrieron a alinearse, temiendo desobedecer la orden.

-Muy bien, perros, no sé a quién se le dio la pendeja idea de que, por ser novato podrían jugarme una pequeña broma, si así se le puede llamar, y que yo me quedaría como idiota sin hacer nada... pero está equivocado-empezó a pasearse por las largas filas de hombres que intentaban permanecer quietos-. Pues bien, el jueguito se acabó, y van a rodar cabezas. O mejor dicho...-su rostro se tornó en una sonrisa psicótica-. Van a rodar bolas. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero a quien le electrocuten los cojones y que luego se los extraigan SIN anestesia?

A Stan y al resto de militares se le cayeron las mandíbulas al suelo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sería ese tipo capaz de electrocutar y castrar a todos y cada uno de sus hombres hasta que uno cante? Joder, eso sí era sádico.

-¿Serás tú?-señaló a un pobre oficial con su índice. El hombre se puso a temblar como condenado y pidió clemencia. Clyde ensanchó su sonrisa tan insana, y continuó caminando con su mano emulando a un revólver, y su dedo índice dispuesto a elegir una víctima.

Claramente el azabache quería creer que lo hacía para llamar la atención, que no hablaba en serio...

Pero se dio cuenta de lo contrario apenas Clyde se llevó a rastras al primer torturado y luego escuchó gritos desgarradores.

Clyde volvió al poco rato, con su ropa algo ensangrentada pero su mirada seguía imperturbable. Apenas todos lo vieron, se horrorizaron como vacas en matadero. Donovan detuvo aquel alboroto dando un disparo al aire.

-¿Quién sigue?-rió un poco, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

* * *

><p>Tweek dejó al pelirrojo echado en la cama de Stan, jadeando terriblemente. <strong>(NA: NO malpensar xD)**

-B-bien, creo que eso bastará-comentó mientras se disponía a vigilar que su misión sea cumplida. Kyle debía morir frente a sus ojos.

De lo que se sorprendió fue que su víctima, pese que su boca emanaba sangre sin parar, le dijo débilmente:

-¿Por qué, Tweek?-sus verdes ojos entrecerrados se humedecieron, dándole una apariencia lamentable.

Tweek forzó una sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué, dices?

-Creí... que éramos amigos...-tosió.

-Qué ingenuo eres, Kyle-contestó mirando a la nada-. Creí que ser el monstruo que eres te serviría... para aprender que nada es lo que parece-le dedicó una mirada retorcida, marcada por sus propias creencias-. Y no me vengas con ¿por qué? Ya que la razón no es comprensible para alguien como tú...

Kyle suplicó con los ojos una respuesta.

-Te la diré sólo porque me das lástima...-sujetó el suave rostro del pelirrojo con ambas manos, fingiéndole un puchero de pena-. Esta guerra absurda me hizo perder todo lo que amaba... Y lo peor es que tú eres el jodido centro de atención del enemigo. Por tu culpa, mucha gente perdió todo. ¿No te das cuenta? El bando enemigo quiere obtenerte, ya que eres un arma... ¡Y si no, al menos tiene que eliminarte! Allí voy yo. Dado que la presencia militar es muy fuerte, tenía que buscar la manera de encontrarte... y matarte, ya que no podría sacarte de aquí. Ahora... ¿quieres hacerme el favor de morirte de una vez? Quién sabe cuánto tarden esos pendejos en venir y no quiero saberlo...

Broflovski no supo por qué, pero de repente algo se rompió en su interior. A quien creía su amigo ahora simplemente le pedía que se muriera como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y aunque no lo creas-continuó-, esto es personal. El día en que empezó toda esta mierda bélica Craig y yo íbamos a tener nuestra primera cita...-sus ojos denotaban tristeza y rabia-. ¿Tienes idea... de lo horrible que es ver a tu amado morir frente a tus ojos porque le cayó un avión en llamas? ¡¿TIENES IDEA?-demandó saber, desesperándose-. Y lo peor... es que tú fuiste quién lo derribó... ¡DE NO SER POR TI AHORA TENDRÍA A CRAIG JUNTO A MÍ!

"_No es mi culpa_"

-¡MUÉRETE YA, MONSTRUO!-Tweak sacó de su bolsillo un revólver y se dispuso a disparar.

_"... Si tú lo dices... soy un monstruo"_

_"Y si lo soy... no me queda otra que aniquilar lo que me amenace"_

_"Y te incluye a ti, sabandija_"

Disparó, pero cuando se dio cuenta, en un pestañeo Kyle ya no estaba. Y de repente sintió una presencia tras él.

Un chico pelirrojo cuyos brazos habían mutado en dos metralletas y de cuya espalda surgían más y más cuchillos que se unían y formaban unas tenebrosas alas. Y en sus ojos verdes sólo se hallaba una determinación asesina.

* * *

><p>-NO hablará en serio-gruñó Stan, enojado.<p>

-Pues así tendrá que ser... ni mis oficiales de confianza pueden acompañarte. Tendrás que ir solo a salvar a Kyle-le lanzó una Colt .45 y unas llaves-. Ni yo puedo... estoy divirtiéndome bastante-su sonrisa sádica le dio escalofríos al pelinegro. ¡Era peor que la otra!-. Confío en ti, chico. Usa las llaves con cualquier chatarra que te encuentres allí afuera.

Vigiló a Stan mientras éste salía del cuartel lo más rápido que podía, agarrando el primer vehículo que tenía al alcance y arrancó hacia el edificio donde se hallaba Kyle.

Y pese a que su fe no era muy grande, rezó entre dientes.

Pero lo que encontró fue peor de lo que esperaba. Su familia entera se hallaba en shock, observando desde afuera de la construcción, junto con otro ciento de personas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, alterado. Su madre estaba demasiado asustada para responder, pero tan sólo pronunció el nombre de cierto pelirrojo judío.

Stan alzó la vista y efectivamente comprobó que algo terrible estaba pasando.

Kyle estaba en el cielo, con sus enormes alas extendidas.

"_Haré lo que un monstruo tiene que hacer entonces. No quedará nadie vivo_"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, sé que quedó cortito pero no estoy muy inspirada últimamente DX<strong>

**Creo que se acerca el final... Pero debo pensar cómo va a ser XD**

**Agradezco todos su reviews, de veras, no sé por qué no son la inspiración que necesito... debe ser algo malo en mí.**

**Ted: Eres una floja, esa es la verdad.**

**Klaus: *poker face***


	7. Si yo muriera

**El arma definitiva: Capítulo 7**

**Si yo muriera.**

El cielo se encontraba teñido de un carbón con franjas rojas y brillantes, dando la sensación de que se estaba fragmentando.

Bajo él se hallaban los habitantes estupefactos e impotentes.

Era el fin.

Era su fin.

Era-

-¡KYLE!-una voz resaltó entre la multitud, corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían e ignorando las advertencias que la gente le lanzaba, preocupada.

No importaba. Nada lo hacía.

El pelinegro se adentró en el edificio y apenas puso un pie en el interior la puerta se cerró bruscamente. Intentó abrirla, siendo en vano. No había marcha atrás, desde entonces.

La pintura de las paredes se desmoronaba a cada paso, dejando una nube de ligero y aterrador humo negro. Y éso era sólo en el primer piso. Siguió corriendo hacia el ascensor, pero...

-¿Qué carajos...?-exclamó cuando lo encontró bloqueado por tubos brillantes y afilados que sobresalían del suelo e iban en todas direcciones.

Y al parecer, había_ algo _que aporreaba la puerta desde adentro con una fuerza descomunal, como si intentara librarse de aquella prisión.

Con los ojos abiertos sobremanera, retrocedió como pudo y siguió su carrera a las escaleras.

-¡Mierda!-maldijo cuando se fijó en que cada escalón que había pisado anteriormente se destruía. Un paso en falso y estaba fuera-. ¡KYLE! ¡DETÉN ESTO!-imploró, desesperado.

-_Soy un monstruo_-resonó una voz gutural a través de los muros de la construcción, impactándolo.

-¿Kyle?-preguntó, deseando que no fuera cierto.

"¡Valor, Marsh! Sólo es un chico con poderes sobrenaturales que está muy encabronado y... mierda, me estoy cagando de miedo!"

-_Kyle no existe_-respondió la temible voz.

-¡No digas pendejadas!-protestó, enojado-. ¡Existes, claro que sí! ¡Detén esta locura, nos vas a matar a todos!

-_Exacto_-afirmó con un dejo cruel.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Te estás dejando llevar!

_-¿Lo hago? No me hagas reír, ustedes tienen la culpa. ¡Todos y cada uno de ustedes! Son desperdicios, no valen como especie... ustedes me convirtieron en esto, ustedes NOS convirtieron en esto._

-¿NOS? ¿De qué cojones hablas, Kyle? ¡Ya para!

Una risa maniática invadió los oídos de Stan, paralizándolo.

_-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que si yo muriera no sentirías nada? ¿Recuerdas que... nunca dijiste que cambiabas de opinión?_

_-...__-_Marsh se quedó helado ante esa pregunta. Le tomó unos segundos plantear una respuesta más o menos razonable-. Yo...

_-¿Tú qué, Stan? Te haré la misma pregunta ahora... ¿Qué sentirías si yo me muriera?_

-¡No digas gilipolleces! ¡Tú sabes perfectamente cómo me sentiría si eso...!

-_Ni tú sabes qué sentirías, baboso_-respondió fríamente.

Stan no refutó. Gran error.

Kyle gritó con rabia y un pedazo de la pared se desprendió y se dirigió violentamente hacia él. Sabiendo que era inevitable, cerró los ojos antes del recibir ese impacto que nunca llegó.

Algo o alguien se le abalanzó y lo tumbó al piso, salvándole.

No tuvo que abrir los ojos para reconocer los temblores corporales de ese sujeto.

-Tweek-sus ojos azules reflejaron confusión, que instantáneamente fue reemplazada con furia-. ¡Hijo de puta!-rugió antes de darle un puñetazo directo en el rostro, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros lejos.

-V-vaya ma-manera de agradecer-tartamudeó indignado, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que venía de su labio inferior.

-Imbécil, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?-gruñó, enfadado-. Confié en ti y tú...

-¡Sé lo que hice, idiota!-reclamó, alimentando más la rabia del ojiazul.

-¿Por qué...?

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿o sí?-interrumpió, a la defensiva.

Otro ataque vino hacia ellos y tuvieron que esquivarlo a duras penas. Una vez de que se cercioró de que Kyle ya no atacaría tras eso, se lanzó encima del rubio y aporreó su cabeza contra el suelo, exigiendo una explicación.

-¡Sí importa! ¿Qué carajos le hiciste a Kyle? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Los labios de Tweak se fruncieron hasta formar una línea horizontal.

-Confiesa de una puta vez y hazlo rápido o este sitio se transformará en nuestra tumba-amenazó alzando su puño de nuevo.

Tweek cerró fuertemente los ojos y chilló:

-¡Por su culpa Craig está muerto! ¡Yo lo amaba, gah!

Stan abrió los ojos sobremanera.

-¿Craig... Tucker?

Tweek asintió con pesar. Craig formaba parte del reducido grupo de amigos de Stanley, y le dolía enterarse de aquello a esas alturas en las que tenía esperanza de que estuviera vivo.

-Mientes... Kyle no podría.

-Nunca dije que lo hu-hubiera matado directamente-sus verdes ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

-Eres un gilipollas-le escupió, sorprendiendo enormemente al ojiverde a quien eran dirigidas esas palabras. Stan se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras.

-¡Espera! ¡¿A qué fue eso?-demandó saber, levantándose con dificultad y ofendido.

Stan detuvo sus pasos escaleras arriba.

-¿Crees que a Craig le gustaría lo que estás haciendo?-interrogó para reanudar su camino, dejando a un rubio confundido y atónito.

* * *

><p><em>¿Te gusta lo que ves?<em>

¡¿Gustarme? ¡Estás demente! ¡Déjame ir!

_Negativo. Tú fuiste el que se lo buscó, ¿no? ¿NO fuiste tú el que se aceptó como un monstruo?_

¡No! Tú... lo que sea que seas, tú... tú eres el monstruo.

_Pero estoy en tu cuerpo. Eso nos vuelve un solo ser, ¿me equivoco?_

...

_No me digas que te repugna la idea. ¿Cuán feo puede ser un virus máquina que se salió de control y desarrolló inteligencia propia viviendo en tu organismo?_

Largo.

_¡Vaya, qué inocente! No creas que te obedeceré tan fácilmente. _

Eso es horrible, ¡Es horrible!

_Venga, que no es tan malo el espectáculo. ¿A quién matamos primero? Mira esos ojitos que te observan. Millares. En sus caras está el pavor, ¿lo sientes? Parece que suplicaran con la mirada que acabemos con su miedo. ¿Qué dices?_

Detente.

_¿Para qué me molesté en preguntarte? De todas formas, es inútil. No podrás detenernos. Ahora, déjame el resto a mí._

¡N-!

* * *

><p>Stan supo que había llegado al último piso. Lo suponía y estaba completamente seguro.<p>

Porque... al llegar al penúltimo empezó a escuchar gritos desgarradores que provenían de afuera. Y se arrepentiría de por vida el haber visto por la ventana lo que sucedía.

Ver gente empalada justo en el momento en el que huyen es traumatizante si lo ves en una película. Si lo ves en la vida real...

Podría decirse de que a Stan le vino, por primera vez en años, el impulso de vomitar por una razón ajena al enamoramiento.

Abrió sin pensarlo dos veces aquella pequeña puerta y salió a la escena.

No había una palabra exacta para describir el cómo se sintió al ver a Kyle. Pero no vio a su Kyle.

El pelirrojo se acababa de descender al balcón. Su brazo derecho se alzaba hacia el cielo, era cubierto por un resplandor morado fosforescente y luego lo agitaba hacia abajo, lanzando una lanza directamente a su siguiente víctima. El clima era un completo caos, sumado a la melodía de los gritos de desesperación que incluso a esa altura se escuchaban.

Los oídos del más pequeño no podrían estar más complacidos...

Hasta que entre toda esa masacre se hizo notar una voz familiar.

"Esto es un EPIC FAIL para mí, ¿no?"

"¡General Clockworken!"

"No, tu abuela. ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo? Creí que eso sólo pasaba en las pelis y en los juegos... Aquí no hay consolas, y estoy triste, aunque no se nota", expresó con voz neutral. Suspiró cansinamente. "Te prometí que no serías un monstruo..."

"¡Lo sabía! Sí lo soy...", gimoteó.

"¡Te dije que eras fuerte, joder! Y te estás dejando vencer por... uh... ¿Cómo se llama esa cosa que tienes dentro? No importa, Adióooos, Kyle" emuló una voz fantasmal bastante cómica.

_Viejo, ¿qué carajos...?_

De repente, sintió una especie de calor agradable. Y tan familiar...

-Kyle, tienes que detenerte-susurró Stan, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo.

* * *

><p><em>Mira, llegó tu caballero de brillante armadura.<em>

¡Cállate!

_¿Qué sentirías si lo hacemos sufrir? ¿Qué sentirías si Stan muriera?_

Ni siquiera te atrevas a...

_¡Claro que me atrevo! Estoy más que dispuesto, quiero ver esos ojitos implorar piedad..._

* * *

><p>-Stan...-expresó el pelirrojo con voz ronca.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber el aludido, agarrándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a mirarlo cara a cara.

-Huye-tosió, dándole a Marsh un ínfimo milisegundo para procesar la información y decidir su próxima acción.

Las alas mortíferas volvieron asurgir, esta vez con mayor violencia. Kyle empezó a reír. En su risa no había ni un ápice de cordura... Aunque sus ojos expresaban lo contrario. ¡Quería luchar!

En un movimiento forzado, el ojiverde empujó a Stan, con tal fuerza que terminó en el suelo a unos cuantos metros. Se produjo un gran estruendo tras él, y Marsh tuvo que obligarse a darse la vuelta y perder de vista a su enloquecido novio, sólo para ver...

A un gigantesco ser que le daba escalofríos hasta al más valiente. Parecía estar hecho de brea, y su puño amenazaba con impactarle de lleno.

Kyle alzó su brazo, envuelto en un resplandor morado.

_¿Qué pasaría si Stan muriera en este preciso instante?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Asdasdagd Ahí queda el capítulo!<em>**

**Sí, vaya que soy cruel por dejarlo en ese momento.**

**Planeaba juntar el capítulo final con éste, pero...**

**Me duelen los dedos!**

**Es como si tuviera un hijo y lo viera crecer... **

**Hasta la próxima! Después de este fic pienso hacer un cryle :D**


	8. El tiempo

**El arma definitiva**

**Capítulo Final: ****El tiempo**

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

Hay ciertas situaciones en las que en tus oídos suena el pasar de las manecillas de un reloj.  
>Incluso si no hay un reloj cerca.<p>

¿Significa eso que tu muerte es inevitable?

Stan no quería pensar en eso. El único reflejo que su asustado organismo le permitió fue cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Tic.

Tac.

Bang.

"¿UH?"se preguntó, aún sin abrir los ojos y cuestionándose el por qué no había sentido nada, hasta que escuchó un chillido familiar.

-¡GAAAAAAH!

¡¿Tweek?

Se obligó a abrir los ojos en medio del aterrador paisaje.

-Pero qué carajos...-fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar cuando vio lo que vio.

El rubio aludido estaba en frente suyo. Había recibido la lanza, la cual aún emitía un resplandor púrpura. En su mano se hallaba un revólver recién usado. Marsh atinó a darse media vuelta y encontrar al monstruo de brea disuelto en en suelo, expulsando un casquillo de bala.

-Tenías razón, Stan-carraspeó antes de desplomarse en el piso.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, no fue Stan el que murió. ¿Pero igual cuenta si tu amiguito muere?<em>

Cómo... pudiste... Tweek...

_¿Cómo puedes entristecerte por la muerte de esa sabandija? Incluso cuando el pendejo te quería muerto... tú... Ah, no importa. Su sacrificio y cualquier otro... ¡ES EN VANO!_

* * *

><p>Kyle pareció crisparse de dolor. ¿Y ahora qué...?<p>

-¡CORRE!-gritó con sus ojos verdes abiertos a más no poder.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Stan estaba asustado, y decidido. Decidido a acabar con ese dolor de Kyle de una puta vez.

Aunque sea lo último que haga...

Logró ponerse de pie, siendo rodeado por una gran ventisca que giraba en círculos alrededor de ambos jóvenes.

Kyle empezó a retroceder peligrosamente hacia el balcón. Sus alas se redujeron a un tamaño insignificante. Kyle empezó a reír. Pero esta vez... era una risa agradable, como si fuera una broma o algo así.

* * *

><p><em>¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?<em>

Dices que cualquier sacrificio es en vano. ¿Incluso el mío?

_¿Estás loco? _

Estoy cansado. De ti y de todo lo que has causado.

* * *

><p>-¡Kyle!-exclamó Stan al adivinar sus intenciones.<p>

Lo único que detuvo la caída del pelirrojo fue una mano que lo sostenía del antebrazo.

-Vamos, Ky...-gruñó el pelinegro al intentar subirlo.

-Suéltame, Stan-murmuró como si fuera un zombi.

-¡Ni hablar! No te dejaré... morir...

-¿Por qué?-Broflovski alzó la vista, suplicante-. ¿Qué sentirías si yo... muriera?

Stan, por primera vez en su vida, tenía la respuesta.

-Esa pregunta no es válida... porque no dejaré que mueras, Ky-incrementó la fuerza de su agarre cuando sintió que el pelirrojo se le resbalaba-. Ni aquí, ni ahora-susurró débilmente.

-Stan...-murmuró el ojiverde, conmovido.

El aludido estaba hecho un mar de histeria. No quería ser ningún jodido héroe, quería salvar a Kyle a toda costa...

-¿Te das cuenta-su rostro se tornó extremadamente afligido-... de que condenarías a toda la humanidad?-en su interior un dolor insoportable se desarrollaba; no aguantaría luchando contra el virus-máquina mucho tiempo.

Stan se negó a responder de nuevo.

A esa altura una caída sería mortal. Era lo que Kyle buscaba. Era la pesadilla de Marsh.

Poco a poco el agarre de el pelinegro fue debilitándose, para su desesperación. El moreno siguió enfrentándose a el cruel destino y buscó cualquier manera de seguir sujetando a Kyle.

-Te amo, Kyle... no me hagas esto...

Una frágil sonrisa se formó en el judío. No necesitaba decirle lo mismo: Stan lo sabía.

"Me duele... mucho..."

-Sólo espérame-concluyó Kyle, con cierto misterio. Stan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Algo contundente le impactó encima y perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar, Kyle ya no estaba. Los sobrevivientes de su ira parecían haber sufrido el mismo destino de Stanley.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Las estaciones pasaron, marcando el paso del tiempo.

Clyde nunca llegó a enterarse de quién fue el espía infiltrado en la base militar. Tampoco importaba. Cuando el bando enemigo se enteró de la supuesta muerte de la razón por la cual declararon la guerra, decidieron que era absurdo seguir luchando.

Poco a poco la paz fue reestablecida. Cada persona podría volver a su pueblo-en ruinas- o quedarse en Jersey.

Stan y su familia no optaron por ninguna. Se largaron en cuanto pudieron a Washington D.C., el único lugar que no había sido afectado físicamente por la guerra.

Definitivamente, eso había sido una Guerra Mundial.

Por Kyle.

La ONU se encargó de sancionar por crímenes lesa humanidad y de guerra a ambos bandos enfrentados y a sus respectivos aliados.

Stan logró terminar la escuela. Shelly ingresó a la universidad. Randy y Sharon consiguieron trabajo.

Nadie volvió a mencionar al pelirrojo, pese a que lo recordaban.

Tweek sorprendentemente logró vivir. Tras recuperarse en el hospital, nadie lo volvió a ver.

Stan sigue esperando.

* * *

><p>Las usualmente transitadas calles de la ciudad de Washington albergaban a un niño de ojos azules y a su padre, de igual aspecto.<p>

El pequeño traía consigo una pelota que no dejaba de hacer rebotar contra el suelo. En un mal paso, ésta se le fue de las manos y rodó muy lejos, hasta perderse en un callejón.

Obstinado, corrió en busca de su juguete, pese a que su padre le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Al llegar al callejón, su pelota rodó hacia él. Sus ojos buscaron al culpable.

El padre del infante lo encontró dando las gracias efusivamente.

-¿A quién le hablas?-quiso saber, picado por la curiosidad.

-¿Uh?-el menor se sorprendió al notar el callejón vacío-. ¡Había alguien aquí, lo juro!-afirmó, intentando convencer a su papá.

-¿Ah, sí?-alzó una ceja, fingiendo interés-. ¿Cómo era?

-Su cabello era rizado y rojo, sus ojos verdes, lucía bastante enfermo, tosía muy fuerte-explicó pobremente.

Su padre se alteró un poco ante semejante descripción. En su mente cabía una posibilidad absurda de que fuera...

-¿Qué pasa, papá? Te ves raro...

-¿Oh? Ah, nada... me recordó a alguien...-sonrió débilmente, levantando el balón.

El pequeño no se interesó más por el tema. Siguió a su padre en el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOK final abierto tras 4 meses sin subir ni verga!<strong>

**Doy vergüenza -_-''**

**Pero allí termina tu regalo de cumple, Itziar!**

**Nunca más vuelvo a hacer regalo que no sea one-shot XDD Decidido!**

**Agradezco a todas las que le han dado una oportunidad a esta mierdosa historia.**

**La nube se despide~**


End file.
